


cute scenarios

by akabane514



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a romanticist, am really a HUGE romanticist, reassurance, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: because i like daydreaming about romantic things happening with various characters so i am going to write them down!!! might be cliche and stupid but what can i say? i'm a romanticist :")also everything is from my point of view therefore it will be F/M or F/F but you can change accordingly!!!happy imagining XD
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Saiki Kusuo/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Tsukishima - saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima kei - haikyuu

I opened my eyes and sat up. I turned to look at the clock beside me. 

**7.50am**

Woah, that's early. 

__I turned to my left to see a sleeping blond. His features look so.. soft. I bend down to kiss his forehead before hearing "what are you doing princess?"_ _

___Damn it, it has been six years and he still manages to give me butterflies._ _ _

___"Nothing, go back to sleep it's early."_ _ _

___He sat up next to me glancing at clock before squinting his eyes at me._ _ _

___"Emi, baby. Why didn't you go back to sleep?"_ _ _

___"I don't know you just look so peaceful and I um.."_ _ _

___"You what?" He smirked. "You can't resist yourself around me huh. Am I that irresistible?"_ _ _

___Within seconds, Tsukki pinned me down. I would be lying if I said I wasn't blushing._ _ _

___We met in school and by chance I bumped into him. Literally. And again, and again. Tsukki was ticked off at first because he thought I was doing it on purpose but honestly, only the first time. The rest of the encounters were definitely planned._ _ _

___I mean could you blame me? He looked SO cute and I really wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how._ _ _

___"Emi emi emi" he whispered into my ear and then looked at me with "that" look. ~~ _if you know what I mean._~~_ _ _

___He leaned in._ _ _

___"You're so beautiful, baby." He murmured while his lips are just inches away from mine. He used this hand to cup my face while stroking my cheek with his thumb._ _ _

___I could feel my face heat up. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Wow this man really know how to make my heart skip a beat.__ _ _

___Just before our lips could touch he went to lie down on his side and pulled majority of the blanket towards himself._ _ _

___"Goodnight Emi, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when breakfast is ready."_ _ _

___"TSUKKI!" I screamed as I hit him kind of lightly._ _ _

___He turned around with the babiest look on his face._ _ _

___He pulled the blanket up and "Want to join me, princess?"_ _ _

___"UGH."_ _ _

___This man has me wrapped around his finger and he knows it._ _ _

___It has been six years since we've been together. It has been eight years since I first saw him. It has been less than a few seconds since he has pushed my buttons again._ _ _

___But it doesn't change the fact that I love this man with every ounce of my being._ _ _


	2. Kageyama - insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama tobio - haikyuu

"Emi, can you come here for a while?"

It is now 2am. Not to be THAT bitch but ever since we entered adulthood, Kageyama has been INCREDIBLY popular with girls. sometimes even with the boys.

Everyday, he has girls texting him and, if I'm being honest, they are all at least a thousand times prettier than me. 

We had just spent at least an hour of me crying to kageyama about how I don't understand why he is still staying with me. 

"Are you staying out of pity? It's okay to be honest, you know."

Kageyama and I have one thing that's really different and that's the thing we overthink about.

I overthink about him choosing to leave me while he overthinks about volleyball. 

"Are you crazy, Emi? You're so beautiful and I honestly don't want anyone but you." was what he replied with. 

I rubbed my eyes before using all my strength to push myself up. _What does he want? Does he need help operating the toaster again?_

I walked out of the door and to my surprise, he has transformed our living room into a fort. 

"I have to say it's not perfect but I love this." I chuckled as I took in what was in the room.

He held stretched out a hand, "may I?"

I nodded as I made my way into the fort.

"OH, ONE MOMENT!" All of a sudden, he rushed out of the living room and into his study room. He has forbidden me from entering his study room and honestly, I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I would find out soon. 

He walked towards me, with both of his hands behind his back. When he stood right before me, he looked at me and flashed a very genuine smile. "I love you, Emi. So much." He took placed a flower crown on my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you so so much. Without you I'm like uhm uhhhhhh" He looked around before continuing, "like a colouring book without colour pencils!" 

"I mean you could use markers."

"EMI!!" He pouted, "you know what I mean."

He placed his phone on the floor as he played some music in the background. He bowed while stretching his hands out, signaling for my hand. 

We started slow dancing to this playlist that I swear I have never heard before. 

I rested my head on his chest, taking in the sound of his heartbeat.

"Emi, I love you." I could feel him chin on the top of my head. "I love you so much."

I closed my eyes as I took in his scent and his presence. How he's doing this all for me. For no one else but me. 

I could feel my tears welling up again. In that moment, everything feels... perfect. Here I am, slow dancing in a fort in my own living room, made by the man I so dearly love. There's literally nothing that anyone can say to ruin this moment for me. Slow music was playing in the background. The love of my life was in front of me. 

Kageyama stopped dancing and gazed softly into my brimming eyes. 

"May I?" I nodded, as he leaned in to give me a kiss. 

He broke away and we just stood there, with one of his hands in mine and the other, protectively around my waist.

"I am not good with words. Really. But I just want you to know that I love you." He smiled while using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "But I can tell you this, for you, I will stop playing volleyball and I will also choose you over milk any day." 

He gave me a kiss on my forehead again.

"I don;t know how many times I've said it but I will say it again and again. Until you're tired of hearing it and until you get it in your head." He cheekily poked my head as I let out a small smile. 

"You mean so much to me. Please don't ever forget that."

"I love you, Kageyama. so much that it physically hurts. How did I get so lucky?" I kissed his cheek. "Kageyama, really? Blushing? We've been together for four years now."

He forcefully pulled me into his arms, "Shut up, I just I just I mean I don't know but you still give me butterflies." As his voice trailed off, I started giggling. Only to earn a glare from him. "You're lucky I love you if not you're so dead." 

"Thank YOU for choosing to stay with me." He smiled. "I love you, Emi. With my entire heart."

He pulled me in for another hug. 

His scent, his voice, his heart beat, _him._

 _Thank you, Tobio. For giving me a reason to live and for teaching me what love is._


	3. ^ CHAPTER BONUS

**_FROM KAGEYAMA'S POINT OF VIEW_ **

As I pulled her closer, I noticed the reflection of the shiny rock.

I wonder if she saw it.

Truth is, I have had this ring for a few weeks now. 

I swallowed my saliva as I went over the script again in my head.

I promised her I would do anything to make her happy and this will be my way of showing her just how much I care about her. I even begged Oikawa to help me since he's been proposed to before. Can't believe I admitted he was a better setter than me on tape!

I shook my head, chasing those thoughts away.

It is currently 2am. Emi is in my arms, I made a playlist for her and this flower crown. What she doesn't know is that I'm going to ask her to marry me. 

I have been dreaming about this day since the day she first smiled at me. 

She is the prettiest and the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Even if she doesn't believe me, I will constantly tell her until she believes me. 

I don't know how I got so lucky to have her to be mine and I'm not about to let her get away. 

"Emi, princess." I lightly pushed her further away as I got ready to get on one knee. 

Holding her hand in both my hands as I took in all her features. She is truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. 

_"Will you marry me?"_


	4. saiki - day in our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saiki kusuo - the disastrous life of saiki k
> 
> not a fan of this but I took quite some time to type this therefore it shall remain here 
> 
> also, i google translated "pātonā no tsuma" so i'm sorry if thats wrong

Saiki and I have been going out for two years and I know all about his "save the earth" plan. 

I know that he rewinds time so technically we've only been together for two months but it has definitely been a blast.

Saiki has always been THE sweetest guy. It is not only because he can read my mind, literally but because he pays attention to whatever I'm saying. Although Kusuke did give me a hair tie to use so that he can't hear my thoughts. I only use it when I'm h word to be honest.

It all began when one day, I forgot to bring my pencil case to school and he decided to lend me his pen and just randomly started a conversation with me. Even though later on I learnt it was because he wanted to avoid Teruhashi but I am very grateful that he did. 

Every morning when I wake up, I would be greeted by Saiki taped to the floor and the smell of breakfast made by his mum. Saiki always insists that I tape him to the floor, fearing that he might just explode, literally, in his sleep and hurting me. I know more than anyone that he would never do anything to hurt me and I also know that $2 tape is not going to help. 

Saiki would always be the first to wake up and then he would wake me up with a kiss on the cheek. If that doesn't work then he would pinch my cheek, really hard. Both work wonders, mostly the last though I would shower first and when we're both done, he would help us dry out hair by removing the water droplets from our hair. I have to say, I love having a psychic boyfriend.

Every morning, we would be greeted with, according to Saiki, his parents' "lovey dovey nonsense". 

Personally I think it's really cute and I even teased him and say that we might end up like them.

We would then walk to school and we would somehow always bump into Kaido and Nendo. Not complaining though, they are such cute people. Nendo would call me "pātonā no tsuma", which means "My Partner's Wife" and Kaido and I mostly talk about cooking things and the latest movie we've watched. Teruhashi and I are surprisingly good friends, we usually talk about fashion and the boys we are crushing on. Saiki, obviously and Haido for her. I have to say, they would definitely make an odd and cute couple. Reita has been pretty nice and respectful to me, considering how saiki almost threw him out of a window once when he stared at me too long.

In between breaks Saiki would often shift his table and chair next to mine and just lie down while facing me and I would be doing my homework. Even though I'm gonna do my final exams for the third time but I'm still pretty scared. 

We would usually walk home together and get ramen on the way home. We have been banned from four different ramen stores and eleven restaurants altogether because we were too loud and chaotic. Technically we are banned from 18 shops but Saiki made that rule disappear so lucky us. However on Fridays, we would all go shopping. More of me dragging the boys to accompany Teruhashi and me but they look pretty happy. Teruhashi is there to distract Nendo and Kaido while Haido is there voluntarily to carry our shopping bags. Saiki and I would usually be lost in our little bubble. 

This guy has surprisingly great taste in clothes so most of the time I would let him pick something out for me while I pick the most ridiculous outfit for him. I would even pout just to get him to try them out. And let me just say, it has never once failed me.

On Saturdays, we would spend time doing nothing in bed. Until the evening where we would go for walks on the beach and have sand castle building competition. I have won 997 out of the thousand time because the judge(me) is biased. 

On Sundays, we would either go swimming together or we would have family lunch with my family. My whole family is really fond of Kusuo and honestly, I don't blame them. I mean, who can possibly resist this man?

Our lives has entered the "routine phase" but that one of the things I love about us. I am okay with things not changing, I am okay with girls having a crush on Saiki, I am okay with the guys always hanging with us and I am okay with things repeating over and over again.


	5. karma akabane - jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma Akabane - assassination classroom

"So you're telling me that you're perfectly okay?"

"Yes."

"Nothing is bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Really? You're tell me the truth?"

"Yes Emi, why wouldn't you believe me?

"Oh yeah? Nagisa! Tell me how he's really feeling."

Nagisa walked into the class and closed his eyes as he mumbled.

"It's okay Nagisa, there's only the three of us and I wouldn't let Karma hurt you."

"...I guess he's feeling a little..." he bit his lip as he looked away from Karma,"... not confident..."

 _Goddamnit_ I heard him mutter as he turned around to kick some chairs.

"Thank you Nagisa," I smiled at the boy, "I owe you one, see you tomorrow."

I walked towards Karma as I stretched out my hand while sitting on the table. He rolled our eyes in annoyance as he grabbed my hand while sitting on the nearest chair. We had this thing where we had to hold our hands before talking about our feelings.

"Honey, please. Talk to me. I'm here and I am not going to leave."

He let out a big sigh before resting his head on my lap.

"I'm sorry baby, I just.." He breathed in really loudly before continuing, "I just saw you laughing while talking to stupid Asano and... and... and I don't like it."

I smiled while I moved to sit on his lap. I cupped his face with my hands while I looked him in his eyes.

"Honey, we're just friends." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. He looked down and, I swear, he blushed a little. 

"I only have eyes," I lifted his face to kiss his nose."for you."

He buried my face in my neck, blushing even more.

"If you say so."

I pulled him into the biggest hug and I made sure he can hear my racing heartbeat. 

"You hear this? It only beats like this, for you."

Was what I told him. What he doesn't know is that I am CRAZY for him. I love him, so much. It has only been a year but I feel like this man right here, has my whole heart. I love him and more importantly, I like him, too.

Loving someone is easy. Overlooking someone's flaws is easy. But staying in love with someone isn't so easy. It gets messy. It includes really loving them on days they can't even love anyone or anything. Loving them on days where they might get too difficult to handle. 

No matter what, I promise to love him with all my heart even on days he can't love me. 

After all, he was the one who saved me from Kotaro Yanagisawa. Without him, I would still have tentacles growing through my head. 

"I love you, Karma Akabane. Always. Cross my heart."


End file.
